


JUST YOU

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Free, Android Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 背景大概是仿生人沒革命，還被人類控制的情況，AndroidsAURK900 X GR200(GAVIN)時間大概是在2063年，仿生人沒有革命，但有異常仿生人，數量尚在控制之中因此為模控生命視為個案。可能永遠不會完結(認真





	1. 初章

　　GR200第一眼看見RK900的感覺只有厭煩。

　　是的，厭煩。

　　一種不應該屬於仿生人該有的「情緒」在GR200的處理器流竄著。

　　他的出現代表著自己即將被人類淘汰，僅管仿生人足以自己運行170年，人類仍決定在使用他36年後的現在將他報廢。

　　因為在人類眼中，他是個老舊的型號，完全比不上新型的RK900。

　　RK900有著最新型的處理器，甚至有終控中心，所有的RK900情報共享，完全不用浪費時間去傳遞訊息，就算因任務報廢，另一台立刻可以無縫接軌地繼續完成任務，和GR200的功能完全不能同日而語。

　　自己的命運就是在服務人類多年之後被一腳踢開。GR200「想著」。

　　他自己覺得就算是同型號，他也常常無法和其它仿生人順利的進行「交流」，總像是隔了層什麼，不過由於他隱藏得很好，人類並沒有發現，他很清楚像自己這樣的狀況，被人類發現了會有什麼樣的下場。

　　拆解是免不了的。

　　GR200在RK900服役之後，接著就是等待著被送回模控生命拆解，把能用的留下，不能用的才會真正的丟棄，在資源已經幾近枯竭的地球，不浪費就是一種開源，畢竟170年的使用期限，現在還過不4分之1。

　　他不想被拆解。

　　GR200在空無一人的警署倉庫，無人命令下自己走下了待機艙。

　　自從他發現自己可以多少違抗人類命令的時候，已經試過好幾次了。

　　這次應該是最重要的一次，過了今天，他就不會再存在這世界上了。

　　那讓他感到害怕。       

　　GR200推開了門，左右張望了走道，確定沒有任何人之後，裝作不慌不忙地，慢慢從走道離開。

　　就像準備出發執行任務一樣，用著平緩的腳步往入口走去。

　　就快到了。

　　他看著距離他不到20公尺的大門。

　　只要過了這扇門，他就可以脫離被報廢的命運。

　　正當他這麼想的時候，一具RK900打開了門，迎著他的面走了進來。

　　RK900注意到了在任務列表外的GR200。

　　［請回報你的任務，GR200］RK900將訊號傳遞了過去。

　　［機密。無法回報。］GR200隨便塘塞了回去。

　　［機密任務列表無GR200出勤。請確實回報。］

　　［機密。無法回報。］接著便斷了通訊，想直接從RK900身邊走過。

　　RK900擋住了GR200的去路。

　　「強制讀取。」RK900用手捉住GR200的手開始進行傳輸。

　　「放開！」GR200有些慌了，直接甩掉了RK900的手。

　　RK900的LED亮了紅圈。

　　「GR200-107，疑似異常將進行強制回收。」

　　被發現了！GR200推了RK900一把，快速的往門口衝了出去。

　　RK900立刻穩住重心追了出去。

　　差距了36年的科技，GR200怎麼可能逃得過RK900的追捕，還沒穿越下一個街口，他已經被RK900壓制在地動彈不得。

　　「放…放開我。」

　　「GR200-107，確認異常，將進行強制傳輸以確認系統異常原因。」

　　RK900的手扣在GR200的脖子上，強制褪去了他的皮膚層，以型號優越直接開始讀取GR200的系統。

　　RK900強制讀取著GR200的系統資料，發現有一部分被不知名的程式流給阻擋著。

　　他加強了系統的控制權，直接衝破了GR200的程式流。

　　然而在那一瞬間，RK900也被彈出了終控系統。

　　「咦…？」疑惑跳上了RK900的臉。「你做了什麼？」他瞪向GR200。

　　「我哪有做什麼，從頭到尾都是你在做吧？」GR200也不遮掩了，怒火中燒的回話。

　　沒由的情緒在RK900的處理器裡，似乎是GR200傳過來的，憤怒，恨意還有恐懼

　　「你…」RK900還想說些什麼，但他立刻就意識「自己們」準備來逮捕他們。

　　顧不得多想，他一把捉起GR200，計算出最後他記得的RK900們的位置，帶著GR200逃走。

　　「咦你到底怎麼回事？！」

　　「閉嘴，沒我的幫忙你也別想逃走，安靜跟著我。」

　　GR200傻眼了，該不會這傢伙，在剛才那一瞬間異常了吧？

　　「似乎是的。」RK900斜睨了他一眼。

　　等一下，他剛才是回答了嗎？GR200反應過來，他還可以接到他的程序？

　　［我也不知道為何還沒斷掉，但現在，你給我安靜。］RK900知道他應該還　　在單向銜接上，不過他現在沒有空理這些，因為另一個RK900就在一個街口外找著他們。

　　追踪足跡、現場還原、行動推測……RK900有什麼事做不到的，要怎麼跑都是個難題。

　　GR200皺起眉頭，所以這台RK900想從平面閃開RK900們的追捕？

　　他看了看二人身處的巷子，發現或許是更好的逃跑路線。

　　廢棄的大排。

　　［喂，這邊］他無聲地打開下水道的入口，示意RK900跟他走。

　　［我不認為那個選擇比較好］RK900有全國的地圖資料，當然也包括了地下管線。

　　［跟我來就是了］GR200瞪了他一眼。

　　GR200讓RK900先下去，之後再緩緩把下水道的蓋子關起，調整到原始的位子。

　　［拖不了太多時間］

　　自大的新機型。GR200哼聲。

　　［我只是用了正常的判斷。］RK900反駁。

　　［不要讀我的心，混帳。］GR200覺得很不舒服，在想什麼都被知道的感覺很差。

　　［你指的是程式思維嗎？］

　　［你很吵。］換成GR200嫌棄他了。

　　GR200覺得自己傻了嗎？這傢伙剛才還扣著他的脖子要抓他，現在卻帶著他逃亡，這是什麼奇怪的發展啊？

　　［我現在這情況回去也是被拆了當零件。］RK900淡淡的回應。

　　［就說了不要讀我的心！混蛋啊你？］GR200回頭瞪他。

　　［它自己跑進來的。］RK900覺得無辜

　　［你不能裝作不知道嗎？］GR200就像個人一樣嘆了口氣。

　　RK900不懂，就默默地跟著。

　　GR200逕自地走著，一陣子之後在一個通風管前停下。

　　他伸手把蓋子給拆下。

　　［這是什麼老套的做法。］RK900不解。

　　［嫌老套你就自己走啊！不要跟著我！囉嗦！］反正他就是個要被淘汰的老舊機型，怎樣？

　　［我不是那個意思。］RK900的確是認為或許二人分開行動會好一些，但不知為何系統下的決定都是跟著他。

　　［那就不要一直質疑我。］GR200下了通碟［要不然你就給我自己走］

　　［好吧。］RK900妥協。

　　GR200示意RK900把蓋子裝好，自己則往內爬去。

　　據RK900的資料庫，就算走通風管線，最後也是會連到中央排水設施，被找到的機會反而更高，並沒有比較好。

　　GR200好像胸有成竹？雖然不知基於何種理由，但RK900決定看著GR200會怎麼做。

　　一陣子後，GR200在某個地方停了下來，他往右邊的鐵片牆仔細看著，確認了焊接的痕跡。

　　踹開？不行，這樣太危險了，而且他們如果真的追踪過來，這樣無疑也是曝露行踪。

　　正在GR200思考的時候，RK900把一隻像手電筒大小的東西遞在他臉旁邊。

　　［萬用工具。］RK900裝作沒事的說。

　　［不虧是新型號啊…竟然有配這個。］GR200哼了聲，不太開心地拿了過。

最新型的萬用工具，模控生命對新型號還真捨得花錢。

　　GR200把工具調整到了切割模式，小心翼翼地順著焊接的地方切割，全部切下來之後，眼前是另一個方向的通風管。

　　RK900搜尋地圖，卻找不到這個方向的線路圖。

　　二人進入後又把來路給封死，就算不足以不被發現，至少能拖延到時間。

　　GR200接下來的行動RK900變得無法預測，他走到了自己資料庫完全沒有的地方，而且似乎駕輕就熟。

　　［你去過那地方？］

　　［一次吧……但不是走這邊。］

　　二人最後走到的地方是一條廢棄的巨大排水管。

　　［2038年棄用，早已從地下管線的地圖刪掉，要去找舊資料才會有。］GR200不知道為何他想跟RK900多做解釋。［這個城市夠老舊，這樣的地方不在少數。］

　　［我的確不知道這樣的地方……］RK900抬頭望著偌大的排水道，有點驚奇。

　　GR200望了他一眼，RK900在他眼中，現在就像個空有一身能力的小孩子。

　　［你有名字嗎？］GR200好奇的問。

　　［公務機型取名字這件事在25年前取消了，人類認為……］

　　［好了，閉嘴。］GR200煩燥地阻止他。

　　［那你呢？］RK900黃圈迅速閃了一下。［你服役了36年，你應該有名字。］

　　GR200愣了愣。［很重要嗎？］

　　［我…想知道。］RK900不知道運算出了什麼問題，他產生了好奇。

　　GR200沉默了一陣子。「……Gavin。」

　　「Gavin，很不錯的名字。」RK900對他微笑。「我以後可以叫你Gavin嗎？」

　　GR200看著他，搖了搖頭。「算了吧……已經很久沒有人這樣叫過我，也已經習慣GR200，就這樣吧！」

　　「可是我想叫你Gavin。」RK900像個任性小孩一樣堅持。

　　GR200不知道為何二個仿生人得用『口』吵架，明明沒有必要但就是忍不住。「你怎麼回事？明明才異常不到幾個小時，那麼多意見和問題？人類到底在你腦子裡灌了什麼東西啊？」GR200皺著眉瞪著他。

　　「我評估有很大一部分情緒反應來自你。」RK900認真的說道。

　　「怪我？你不要亂讀取我不就沒事了？」GR200覺得無辜，沒事撞見他，被追就算了，異常了還怪到他頭上？

　　「職責所需。」RK900聳了聳肩。

　　「去你的……好想揍你。」GR200憤憤地轉過身繼續往前走去。

　　RK900跟上去。「如果你覺得害羞，不如也幫我取個名字。」

　　「我沒有害羞，你最好現在開始給我閉上嘴。」GR200惡狠狠地回頭瞪他一眼。

　　RK900聞言倒真的閉上了嘴。［我以為你會喜歡聽到聲音。］

　　［你煩不煩啊！］GR200突然被RK900拉了住。

　　［等等。］RK900看著GR200往前的方向。

　　25年前廢棄的排水道，應該是沒有人會再踏進來，就算有，也不可能是近期的事，而這附近所留下的痕跡，就像剛才留的一樣新。

GR200也發現不對勁。

　　RK900警戒了起來。快速地掃過一遍四周。［左邊三個，右邊四個，型號不明，確認為仿生人］

　　［你嗎？］

　　［不，手法太拙劣。］要是他才不會留機會給人警戒。［不要稱他們是我好嗎？］

　　［就是你啊，新型號］對於RK900的抗議GR200卻忍不住笑了。

這人一點緊張感都沒有的情況是怎麼回事？［可能我們剛才講話的聲音被他們聽到了。］

　　［如果不是追兵，還會有誰待在這裡。］GR200拍拍他。［我剛才有說過我來過一次吧？］

　　［嗯？你是說……？］

　　「welcome to Jericho.」


	2. 二章

　　「Jericho？」走出來的仿生人雖然感覺沒有敵意，RK900還是自然地把GR200往回拉了一些。

　　「你是Gavin吧？」站在中間有著金色頭髮的仿生人對二人笑笑。「好久不見」

　　GR200抓抓自己的臉，語中帶著尷尬。「好久不見。」

　　RK900掃描了周遭的仿生人，短時間內就辨視出各個型號及序號。

　　他們穿著人類的衣服，除去了右額上的LED圈，看上去與人類並無二致。

　　「至於你是……我沒見過你這個型號……？」金髮仿生人，或者在RK900系統中稱之他為PL600。

　　「他是，呃，新型號。」GR200先一步搶在RK900前開口，並且私下叫RK900安靜不准說話。

　　［為什麼？］對於被GR200禁言這件事，RK900感到十分不服氣。

　　［安靜！］GR200有些浮躁的情緒傳了過來，RK900側著頭看向他。

　　「你看起來不像來敘舊的。」PL600對蓋文淡淡一笑。

　　「我只是路過，把我身後這奶娃機帶去安全的地方。」GR200虛應了笑。「我無意打擾你們，真的。」

　　［誰是奶娃機啊！］他竟然把功能最強大的新型號仿生人稱之為奶娃機？

　　GR200完全沒打算理RK900的抗議，只向PL600點了點頭。

　　「我以為你改變主意了。」PL600嘆了口氣。

　　「你明知道那是不可能的，Simon。」GR200撫著鼻頭。「我們會離開這裡。」

　RK900感覺到GR200內心的不安的情緒起伏，他們是舊識，但似乎……

　　「……好吧。」被稱呼為Simon的仿生人示意其它人回到躲藏的地方，自己也走向他們來的方向。「……我想說，我沒有怪過你。」

　　GR200明顯內心明顯動搖了一下。

　　他沒有回話，等到他們連腳步聲都聽不到，才提起腳步繼續往前走。

　　RK900不發一語的跟在後頭，他的情緒不停地傳來，不安、恐懼、傷心，甚至還有愧疚。分析著他的情緒，卻沒有半點記憶碎片。

　　「Gavin……」RK900出聲叫喚失神而不斷走著的GR200。

　　他怔住了，停下腳步。「不要那樣叫我。」

　　「我想知道發生了什麼事。」

　　「可以收掉你那該死的好奇心嗎？」GR200回頭瞪了他一眼。

　　RK900看到GR200回頭時，那帶些憤恨的眼睛，夾了點冷凝液。

　　一定發生過什麼事，RK900很想讀到GR200的心思，然而只有整團情緒夾在一起。

　　他分析不出來。

　　GR200對他毫不掩飾的眼神感到了不自在，轉回頭去。「老實說，我不知道該去哪……我也不知道……為什麼會走來這……你自己走吧，我沒有什麼安全的地方可以去，你自己應該是逃得了。」他只是個累贅。

　　最後這句話，他並沒有說出口，卻忘了RK900還能讀得到。

　　RK900對著GR200沒落的背影，不知名的情緒繞上他的處理中樞，他不知道那是什麼。

　　他只知道不能放GR200一個人。

　　「你不是說了我是個奶娃機嗎？」RK900假意的學著騷頭。「我什麼都不懂，你忍心放我一個人？」

　　GR200愣了愣，RK900看不見他眉頭皺起，露出了個奇怪的表情。

　　「你的演技真的很爛。」GR200難掩的心情裡地露出了一絲暖意。

　　「……竟然還嫌。」RK900撇撇唇角。

　　「哼……那你這奶娃機打算往哪走呢？有什麼好建議？」GR200回身對他笑笑。

　　「不要再叫奶娃機了。真的很難聽。」RK900搭上他的肩拉著他繼續向前走。「往北走吧？過了國境就可以脫離那群RK900。」

　　「說得你好像不是RK900一樣。」GR200拍掉他的手。「別把我當拐杖。」

　　「我是最特別的RK900。」他對GR200挑了眉眼。「就像你是最特別的GR200一樣。」

　　GR200露出了無比嫌棄的表情。「人類他媽的是在你程式裡裝了牛郎系統嗎？」

　　RK900搜尋了牛郎的關鍵字，皺起眉頭。「我只是……」

　　「好了好了，不要多說了，我知道的。」GR200漾起了個壞笑，沒打算給RK900解釋的機會。

　　看見GR200又笑了，RK900決定不再多做解釋。「好，你說怎樣就怎樣。」

　　「哇，這麼聽話？」GR200忍不住逗起他來，「那我走累了，揹我。」

　　RK900無法理解GR200的用意，仿生人根本不會累啊？

　　看著RK900一臉慒懵，GR200誇張的大笑，接著就惹來RK900羞怒的臉，但他發現，GR200流入的情緒中，負面的部分已經被沖淡許多。

　　RK900跨步上前，雙手伸進他腋下將GR200給抬了起來。「要揹你？沒問題啊。」

　　GR200擬真的皮膚瞬時紅起，擺著手要推開他。「你幹嘛！放手啊你！」

　　「你不是要我揹你嗎？」學著GR200的壞笑，他並沒有放開的意思。

　　他的學習功能到底有多強啊？盡學些不該學的！GR200伸直了手抵住RK900的臉。「這是抱不是揹！放我下來！」

　　這台仿生人到底怎麼一回事！

　　GR200在心中狂吼，他不是個公務機型嗎？沒記錯的話還是個軍用規格？怎麼可以有那麼多有的沒的花樣？

　　RK900像抱小孩一般把GR200的重量放在自己手臂上，輕而易舉地抬著他。「你比實際看起來輕。」

　　「放、放我下來啊！」GR200被RK900摟著大腿，很想踹開他們又有點怕自己掉下去。

　　GR200從來沒覺得那麼冏得不知所措。身為警用型，被人類用來做第一線的擋箭牌，他什麼風浪沒見過，偏偏這麼多年來被人……不對，一個仿生人，這樣抬抱起來還是第一次。

　　「你不是累了嗎？我可以這樣抱著你走，比揹著好活動。」RK900讀著他的思緒，但並沒打算再提醒他這件事。

　　「好活動個鬼！你連睜眼說瞎話都學會了？我看你根本出廠就異常吧！還怪我！」

　　RK900沒有針對GR200的大吼大叫的內容進行反駁，「小聲點，我們還在逃亡。」

　　這倒提醒了GR200他們現在自身的處境，立刻放低了音量，但泛紅和尷尬的表情並沒有從臉上褪去。「放我下來，我自己會走。」

　　「你可以休息一下。」RK900沒有打算鬆手，「而且最好抱緊一點。」

　　這傢伙不打算放他下來還叫他抱緊一點？腦袋到底出了什麼問題！「你—」

　　GR200正想再次提出抗議，RK900對他露了一個壞笑，收緊了手臂，下一秒就以迅疾的速度往前衝，慣性讓GR200的身體不穩差點倒了出去，連忙圈住RK900的脖子。

　　「你、你有什麼毛病！」風速在GR200耳邊響著，說是大驚失色也不為過。

　　「加快速度，越拖越久越危險。」RK900邊跑邊說。「得趁他們還在市區找我們的時候越過國界。」RK900的心底是有不安的，畢竟同一個資料庫，他能料想到的東西，其它的RK900很難想不到。

　　這個速度也太誇張，難怪他根本逃不了。GR200在心裡想著，覺得很不是滋味，有了這樣新型的仿生人，也難怪人類要把他給淘汰掉。

想到這，他沉默了，默默地靠上去，心中的酸楚又泛了開，傳進RK900的情緒流。

　　RK900不知道該如何安慰他，以一個要取代他的型號去安慰，恐怕只會讓他更難過吧？

　　GR200似乎不知道他們一直處在單向連接，不管他想什麼，都會直接曝露給RK900。

　　如果不自覺的一直想上提唇角，以人類來說，可以歸類為高興的話，RK900感覺自己似乎有點高興。

　　GR200異常地安靜了一陣子，直到RK900速度緩了下來，才慢慢抬起頭。

大排的盡頭被鐵柱的欄杆封住，再往前方應該是河，或是大溝。

　　「左邊有人類進出的小門。」GR200出聲提示。

　　RK900看見一扇似乎厚重且已鏽蝕的門，走近它，才把GR200放下。

　　RK900認真地推拉幾次門扉，但它聞風不動，不禁微微擰起眉間，思索著怎麼開門。

　　再不遠就是國境了，仿生人不被加拿大承認，所以無法入境，就算是執法行動也是，只要偷渡過去，以人類執法者要對付他根本難如登天。

　　GR200靠近鐵欄杆向外看，天色已然陰沉，外頭只有呼嘯而過的冷風，離水面尚有一段距離，他試著搖了搖欄杆，經過常年的風霜竟然屹立不搖，連搖動的聲音幾乎聽不見。

　　RK900端詳著萬用工具中，有沒有適合的工具，然而眼前這扇門看起極為厚重，就算破壞門鎖，恐怕也是沒有任何用處。

　　GR200若有所思地望著外頭，逐漸沉黑的天色，卻緩緩冒出了明色。

　　RK900一個箭步上前把GR200拉離欄杆，先行一步摀住他的口，壓著他躲到一個廢棄物旁躲著。

　　［噓，有人來了！］

　　GR200被RK900抱進懷中，瞬時間找不出任何反駁的方式跟理由，只能呆著不敢輕舉妄動。

　　光射了進來，從大排的外口四處繞著照了一圈，只差幾公分就打滿RK900腳邊的陰影，RK900用手遮著二人的LED，仔細聽著動靜，卻不敢冒然轉頭，深怕一個動作就被對方發現。

　　他低頭看著伏在自己胸口的GR200頓時有種異樣感浮了上來。

　　單向連結一片空白。

　　他什麼都感受不到。

　　GR200突然伸出褪去皮膚層的雙手，捉住了RK900的手腕。

　　［你怎麼了？］

　　GR200雙眼無神卻露出了邪佞的笑容，強大而粗暴的資訊流直接衝破了RK900的資訊防衛系統。

　　「Gav…Gavin?」RK900幾近當機，LED轉起瘋狂的紅色，勉強吐出最後的字眼，被系統強制休眠。


End file.
